fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 72
The Star That Will Never Return to the Sky is the 72nd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Loke tells Lucy that he doesn't have long to live but quickly dismisses it as a joke, to which Lucy leaves. Unable to get off her mind Loke's words and actions, Lucy summons a Celestial Spirit, Crux, and finds out that Loke was a Celestial Spirit of Karen Lilica, a member of the Blue Pegasus. Gray then shows up, saying Loke has left Fairy Tail and the whole guild is searching for him. Lucy finds him at Karen Lilica's grave and addresses him as Leo the Lion. Loke reveals that he is about to die since he broke a rule in the Celestial Spirit contract: he killed his previous owner, Karen Lilica. Summary Loke tells Lucy that he doesn’t have a long time to live, but suddenly laughs, saying that it was one of his ruses to pick up girls. Lucy slaps him and leaves with Happy and Plue, saying that she doesn’t like those kinds of jokes. Loke then thinks to himself that he shouldn’t be doing what he is doing, as he can't get Lucy involved in his problems just because of his feelings. The next day at Fairy Tail, Gray and Natsu are fighting over who won the pillow fight. Lucy watches them with angry eyes and tells them to stop fighting. They obey, much to everyone’s surprise. Happy then asks her why she is so down, and offers to talk to her, but Lucy declines, yet thanks him for his offer. Meanwhile a bunch of girls come to the desk, all claiming to be Loke’s girlfriends. They say that Loke tried to break up with them the night before. The girls all turn to Lucy and think that she was now Loke new girlfriend, chasing Lucy all the way back to her home. Lucy summons the Southern Cross, Crux, a Spirit specialized in Celestial information, asking him to find some information about the Celestial Spirit Mage connected to Loke's past. Crux finds out that Loke was once with a Mage called Karen Lilica, but cannot say more than that, since the records are sealed. After some research, Lucy finds out that Karen was a member of Blue Pegasus and a poster girl like Mirajane, but she died on a mission. Suddenly, Gray breaks into Lucy's house and informs her that Loke has gone and left Fairy Tail, and that the entire guild is currently searching for him. Loke has gone to Karen Lilica’s grave, which is where Lucy finds him. She tells him that everyone has been searching for him, and refers to him as Leo the Lion. Relieved, Loke acknowledges the fact that Lucy understood what he was: a Celestial Spirit. Lucy explains that in the case of death of the owner, a Spirit is forced to return to the Spirit World until they are summoned by a new owner. Loke then tells her that he is at his life limit, after being in the human world for three years. She yells that she might be able to save him, but he explains that he can’t be saved, since he broke a fundamental rule of a Spirit’s contract. He tells her that because of his crime, he will accept even death, because he killed his owner Karen Lilica. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ***Summoned the Southern Cross, Crux Spells used *None Abilities used *Scanning *Levitation Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Southern Cross Key Navigation